Seven Sins
by Eternal'AngeLove
Summary: Historias que enlazan los "Siete Pecados Capitales" a la vida de Sebastian y Ciel. ¡Que lo disfruten! :


あ**¡Konichiwa! **あ

**Summary: **Historias que enlazan los "Siete Pecados Capitales" a la vida de Sebastian y Ciel. ¡Que lo disfruten!

**Advertencias: **Ninguna. (Atención, los pecados no están en orden, simplemente iré subiendo conforme los vaya teniendo. :)

**Author's Notes**: ¡Hola! Bueno, a decir verdad esta es mi primera historia de Kuroshitsuji, he leído un fic que incluía los Siete Pecados Capitales, así que decidí hacer algo parecido, solo que con los personajes de Kuroshitsuji. Así pues, el total de capítulos serán siete, uno por cada pecado, por el momento, les dejo el de Envidia/Celos, espero estar subiendo un capítulo cada dos o tres días. Espero les guste. ¡Disfrútenla! :)

**Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece. La historia es totalmente mía.

* * *

><p><em>By:<em> Eternal'AngeLove

* * *

><p><strong>Seven Sins<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*P<strong>ecad_o_ **U**no: **Envidia/Celos**_*_

"_Es tan perfecto…"_

"_No, es único…"_

"_No, es perfecto y único…"_

"_Sí, eso es, perfecto, único y esponjosito…"_

-¡Sebastian!-

"_Owww suave, suave…"_

-¡SEBASTIAN!-

Sebastian Michaelis. El eficaz mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive. El fiel sirviente de Ciel Phantomhive. El rival de Claude Faustus. El encargado de la comida, el té, las visitas, y todo aquello que su amo le ordenara. El protector de la vida y alma de Ciel Phantomhive. Sí, ese es él. El demonio Sebastian Michaelis.

El que justamente ahora, acababa de darse cuenta del tiempo que había perdido. Sí, ese tiempo que, seguramente hubiera aprovechado para estar al servicio de su amo, tiempo en el que estaría preparando la comida, o la hora del té. Pero no era eso lo que estaba asiendo. No, claro que no, y es justamente por eso, por lo que su bocchan esta molesto.

-¡¿Dónde demonios te habías metido?- grito Ciel, empujando las puertas de la sala y entrando a ésta.

El Conde Phantomhive estaba molesto. Muy molesto. ¿Dónde demonios había estado Sebastian cuando lo había necesitado?

Ciel miro enojado a su mayordomo, que a pesar de saber que su joven amo se encontraba molesto, no dejo ni por un momento de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Ciel frunció el ceño. Levanto una ceja y dijo:

-¿Qué… qué es eso?- le pregunto. Observando como la mano enguantada de Sebastian acariciaba _algo_ en sus brazos.

Sebastian le dirigió una mirada divertida a su amo.

-Es un gato Bocchan. Es _mi _gato.- le contesto con una gran sonrisa.

Ciel se sorprendió.

"_¿Su…gato? "_

Miro detenidamente al pequeño animal que yacía en los brazos de _su_ mayordomo. Esa cosa peluda había estado todo ese tiempo con Sebastian. Solos. En una habitación. Sin testigos. ¿Y qué demonios habían estado haciendo…?

Ese estúpido gato le estaba quitando a _su _Sebastian. ¿Quién se creía que era? No es más que una simple e insignificante bola de pelos. ¿Qué? ¿Ahora Sebastian prefiere estar con un simple gato a con él? ¿Acaso el gato le iba a dar su alma? No, claro que no. Es simplemente un gato, sin chiste, sin nada de especial. Entonces, ¿Por qué Sebastian parecía tan entretenido y feliz con esa cosa en sus brazos?

Sebastian miraba a su amo detenidamente. Miraba divertido como su bocchan parecía estar pasando por una pelea interna. Ciel miraba fijamente a la bola de pelos. Sebastian no podía estar más divertido. Tenía las dos cosas que más quería en este mundo. A su joven amo, y a su amado gato, tan suave, tan perfecto, _tan esponjosito_…

Una sonrisa cínica se poso en los labios del demonio. Y después de un largo silencio, al fin Ciel hablo.

-Quiero a esa cosa fuera de aquí- dijo- y si la vuelvo a ver, yo mismo me encargare de matarla- sentenció.

La sonrisa de Sebastian desapareció tan pronto su bocchan terminó de hablar.

-Pero, bocchan, ¿Qué tiene de malo esta hermosa criatura? Es simplemente perfecta.- razono Sebastian.

Ciel le dirigió una fría mirada, dio media vuelta y justo antes de salir le respondió:

-Es una molestia. Te desconcentra, Sebastian. Y yo necesito que estés siempre concentrado. A _mi_ lado. No al lado de una bola de pelos.-

Sebastian no pude hacer más que sorprenderse. ¿Acaso su bocchan estaba _celoso_…? ¿Le tenía envidia a un gato…?

Reaccionando rápidamente, Sebastian sonrió.

-_Bocchan_, es usted un celoso-

Y aunque Sebastian no pudo ver el gran sonrojo de Ciel, se divirtió aun más viendo a su joven amo apretar los puños y enfurruñarse.

-No lo diré dos veces Sebastian, esa cosa se va, no la quiero volver a ver-

El Conde se dirigió rápidamente a las puertas de la sala, lo único que quería era salir de ahí. Demonios. ¿Cómo se había puesto celoso de un estúpido gato? Sebastian siempre le pertenecería, no importaba quien se metiera en su camino, así como Ciel siempre sería de Sebastian, tenía la certeza de que Sebastian nunca lo abandonaría, por una razón u otra, tal vez por simple interés, pero así era, Sebastian nunca lo dejaría, ni siquiera por una encantadora e irresistible bola de pelos como esa.

-_Bocchan_- lo llamo Sebastian, Ciel se detuvo justo antes de dar el paso que lo alejaría de aquella habitación- ¿Sabe usted porqué me gustan tanto los gatos…?- le pregunto inocentemente.

El Conde, desconcertado, giro sobre sus talones y miro a su mayordomo.

Sebastian sonrió aun más al comprobar la visible curiosidad de su amo.

-Bueno, es muy simple. Los gatos no se quejan de cosas sin importancia _bocchan_. Y ciertamente, tampoco sienten celos de nada… ni de nadie- concluyo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ciel se sorprendió ante tal respuesta. Y sin poder evitarlo, se sonrojo notablemente. Una creciente vergüenza se apodero de él, y sin controlar sus impulsos, le contesto aun sonrojado a su mayordomo.

-¡Yo-yo no estoy celoso de esa insignificante bola de pelos! ¡No es más que un simple gato! ¡Y no veo razón alguna para sentir envidia de esa cosa!- le grito.

Pronto reacciono ante su infantil impulso. Y sonrojándose aun más, y antes de que volviera a hablar y decir incoherencias, salió corriendo de la sala, dejando a su mayordomo con una gran sonrisa, y por supuesto, con su adorado felino.

Sebastian siguió acariciando a su bola de pelos. Incluso más feliz que antes, disfruto aun más a ese pequeño felino. Le había, ciertamente, alegrado el día.

-_Bocchan_, es usted un gran pecador. Tal vez, incluso sin el contrato que nos une, usted iría directamente al infierno. Después de todo, la _envidia, _es uno de los siete pecados capitales. Pero no se preocupe_ bocchan_, que yo, como mayordomo de la Mansión Phantomhive, es mi deber cuidarlo de cualquiera que quiera herirlo, y aun más, lo protegeré de sus propios deseos bocchan, y que mejor manera de lograrlo, que ayudándolo a satisfacer sus más profundos deseos… y es que, como mayordomo de la Mansión Phantomhive, ¿Cómo no podría hacer un trabajo tan simple…?-

* * *

><p>¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado? :D Espero que sí.<p>

Proximamente estaré subiendo los demás pecados. :)

¡Sayonara!


End file.
